


How could you break your promise?

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, F/M, Fred Weasley Dies, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, light fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: His body was covered in dirt and blood, but it was unimportant if it was his or not. His eyes were staring at the ceiling without seeing anything, so dull now that you never would have thought they were almost constantly glimmering with an idea of some sort. The ghost of his last smile still on his face. George was pulled away from his brother as I felt my flat, partially bruised hands hitting his Chest.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 15





	How could you break your promise?

When Fred had kneeled in front of me pulling out a beautiful ring in a red velvet box, asking me to make him the happiest man in the world I felt like I would burst from all the happy feelings. Tears of joy ran down both of our faces as I whispered “Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes.”  
He barely had enough time to slip the simple silver Band onto my Finger, before George came running to hug his Twin. He was nearly as happy as the both of us. After all the younger twin was the one to witness our relationship form and grow into what it had become now. Even Molly and Arthur were happy, though it was written all over their faces that they thought this was way too early. I could remember them, Ginny, Bill (who had been there for a visit with Fleur) and even Percy hugging me tightly. I remembered the song that was playing on the small radio in the background as Fred put the ring on my finger with jittering hands. Him picking me up to twirl me around until we both got a little nauseous. I remembered him saying, no promising that we would marry as soon as the battle was done. I remembered it all as he sat me down on one of the comfy couches in the burrows living room area to tell me he had to go back to Hogwarts to support his family and friends in the fight against Voldemort. I felt my heart sink a little in fear for his life, but I knew I could never hold him back no matter what I said. So instead I went with him.

Since I wasn't much of a fighter I stayed behind to help heal some of the witches and wizards that got wounded in battle with the death eaters.  
Though the battle lasted only a few hours it felt way longer and draining and not being able to see my fiancée nor knowing where he was, if he was even still alive, it was pulling on my nerves. It was nice to feel helpful, but a war is still a war it wears on everyone. The things I saw were enough for a lifetime and I just couldn't wait for the fighting to be over. Every once in a while I saw someone who I knew was friends with Fred so I asked them if they saw him, no one could give a satisfying answer though. When I thought it couldn't get any worse we finally got word the fights were over. Voldemort was finally dead and relief and happiness flooded my body again as I remembered what this meant for Fred and I's future.  
Running around the castle I shoved everyone aside not caring for apologies as I searched for the love of my life. Tears streamed down my cheeks the whole time as I gave up hope of finding any of the Weasley family members. Then finally a flash of red hair between all of the reuniting faces. Running towards them I stumbled and fell multiple times, a numbing feeling spreading in your body. They were standing around someone lying on the ground.

Looking between them, panicked out of my mind, but still a hopeful smile on my face I realized that he wasn't there. Only the sad and pitying faces of the Weasley family looking back at me. George wasn't to be seen either. Only a second later he was clearly to be heard though. The sound of him crying already broke my heart long before the realization hit and my smile faded. Ever since I knew the younger twin I heard him cry about a total of three times. Once when Arthur got attacked by Nagini, once out of anger at his older brother Percy’s reaction to the rather shocking event and then the third time out of happiness when he and his brother opened up their Shop after years of dreaming.  
Ron and Hermione stepped aside when they noticed me standing there completely lost, to see who was laying there. In hindsight I wished they wouldn't have done so. An agonizing scream derived out of my lungs as all the air was knocked out of them. Falling down my head landed on his chest and my heart began racing in shock and disbelief. He was cold already. His body was covered in dirt and blood, but it was unimportant if it was his or not. His eyes were staring at the ceiling without seeing anything, so dull now that you never would have thought they were almost constantly glimmering with an idea of some sort or a really good prank that he had on his mind. The ghost of his last smile still on his face. George was pulled away from his brother as I felt my flat, partially bruised hands hitting his chest.  
“How could you do this to me? You promised me you would survive? You promised me you would come back to me? You promised me a whole fucking future! Kids and everything don´t you remember? How could you break your promise? How could you leave me behind? You know I can´t do this without you! I´m not strong enough, you know that! You Idiot! Answer me! Wake up. Merlin damn it!”, I yelled until someone pulled me away too. Immediately I stopped screaming, leaning against their chest heavy sobs shook my whole body now instead.

If it wouldn't have been for George I probably would've gone on and on forever. Not strong enough to stand anymore George lowered me to my knees, kneeling down with me. As I wrapped my arms around him tightly, crying into his chest one of his hands laid on the back of my head to shield my vision, stroking my hair, the other arm around my shoulders there was only one thought crossing my mind. I would never again be able to feel his warm embrace, his touch, never smell him again. He always had this smell of gunpowder, coffee and the unique, warm smell that only the burrow held.  
None of us would ever hear his infectious laugh that was honestly healing every time it rang through the burrow or Hogwarts or the shop. Never again would his perfect eyes look into my own in order to make sure I was okay, which he did ever so often when he felt days at the burrow got too chaotic for an only child like me. Or how he looked at me when he talked about a new idea for a product or a story about a prank he pulled. His eyes always glowed when he did so. I would never be able to play with his soft hair, his head laid in my lap while I was reading. I would never wake up in his arms before him, trying to wake him up. I had always loved his morning voice, it was so cute how he tried to convince me to stay in bed just 5 more minutes. All the little things. How he peppered my face with kisses when we got together while we were both laughing. Life seemed perfect then. Breathing somehow felt easier every time he was around.

George and I held each other until at least he calmed down enough to get us both back up. We had to get out of there. Back to the burrow or anywhere else. I didn’t care anymore.  
That night for the first time I laid in our or well his bed and couldn't sleep. Facing the wall I felt scared of what was to come now. The pillow, the blanket, everything still smelled like him so much. I couldn't help but cry again, I wanted to scream but no sound came out, the ring on my right hand weighed so heavy now. All of a sudden I felt the mattress dip behind me.   
“I can't sleep either…”, George said quietly. “Never in my life did I spend a day without him. It feels so weird now. I kind of want to talk about how crazy today was and then I realize that I won't be able to do that ever again... I honestly wish it would have been me, you know.”  
I could hear him starting to cry too, but didn´t dare to say anything. What were I even supposed to say? So instead I just said “I know, Georgie me too.” brought up all my strength to turn around hugging him from behind and after hours of crying and talking, in the early morning hours, we fell asleep like that. It didn't feel right, but nothing would for a long time for sure.


End file.
